Sommersprossen
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: She was like sunshine. Shone into every dark corner, making her the centre of everything. Blindingly mind-blowing. But even the sun has a dark side.


So, a new concept for a newsstory in a new category. _Wow._

Though, I've got to admit, I have already at least two stories with Akashi x OC stored on my laptop.

I was obsessing over this one for days now and decided to put it out in the open, for you guys to read! It might not be one of the strongest stories I've written, but it lessens the burden of writing more than 1 thousand words for my other stories. Yep, chapters here won't ever be longer. It's a story meant for me to chill off my mind of other stories of mine.

.

..

...

X

* * *

X

The bar was dimly lit, tables scattered across its medium space and voices from various groups could be heard. All about the same age varying between nineteen and twenty-one. Akashi spotted the colourful hair of his friends and walked slowly to their table.

"Oh, Akasichi! It's been so long!" Kise Ryota stood and hugged him. Despite feeling confided he didn't push away. Remembering a phase in his life where no one would dare touch him, he felt like it was a lifetime ago. His alter-ego. Pulling out of his thoughts he smiled at everyone and sent a nod to Tetsuya.

"We've all been busy, after all."

Yes, they were. Most of them with studying. Tetsuya was majoring in elementary education aiming to be a kindergarten teacher. Midorima decided to study medicine. Kise was becoming a pilot at Yokota Air Base. Atsushi was learning how to make pastries. Aomine went to a police academy. Kagami was enlisted as a firefighter. And Akashi was at Tokyo University studying economics, his speciality quickly becoming business. It wasn't that they gave up on basketball but, instead, their interests started to widen to other areas in their lives. Each of them had still their own team where they played, even competed against others, yet it started to feel as if it was time to move to other things, too. Not overshadow them.

Looking around Akashi noticed an empty seat. "Where is Aomine?" It was him who, surpassingly, texted them to meet up in this student bar in Tokyo, not too far from the University. He wanted them to see a good ''show''. Of what, he hadn't had time to guess yet. There was little to enjoy around for now, but Akashi would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"He mentioned getting himself a shot and wandered off." Midorima said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Murasakibara shrugged, munching on some mini pretzels.

"I wonder what's so exciting about this place." Kagami grumbled, his hand supporting his head. He looked bored.

"Momoi-san mentioned something about a friend who's performing here tonight. " Tetsuya explained.

Akashi took a seat next to Kagami and Midorima, then swept his eyes over the local. His eyes stopped at a standoffish figure leaning against the bar. A long, big, purple feather scarf hang from both sides of her neck. The next, eye-catching thing about her were her jeans. They ended with wide, accordion-like legs. Her shoes were silver platforms with quite wide heels. She wore a jeans jacket and a blue top with a golden scarf tied around her waist. But what caught his eyes the most was how her head tipped back, her enormous head of golden locks with it and she laughed with such abandon that it was almost as if she had nothing in the world to worry about. She was beautiful.

He inhaled.

When was the last time he thought of a girl as beautiful? No, not a girl. A woman. He just realized this was the first time he ever did that. Girls were pretty but he never met someone he could call beautiful. Until now.

A familiar head of blue came into his eyesight and he saw how Aoimne encased her into a hug and squeezed long enough for her to squirm and pat him playfully on his back. They released each other and the woman with golden locks as hair smiled at something Momoi said.

"Ladies and gentlemen – " A young, scrawny kid took the stage and their attention shifted to him. "I present to you, just like every Friday evening, LouLou!" The crowd cheered and he saw how her hair bounced with every step she took toward the steps, Aoomine cat-whistling and Momoi calling after her.

She stood in the middle of the stage and clutched the microphone to her chest. Instantly, the crowd's chatter died out. Everyone was watching, waiting. For what?

.

 _"I was cheated by you and I think you know when…"_

 _._

Her voice. It was soft, sultry and sounded so powerful it made his heart skip a beat. The soft piano played along, echoing around her.

.

 _"So I made up my mind, it must come to an end…"_

 _._

The piano continued to encase her elegantly, carrying on. He felt goose bumps rise up on his arm.

.

 _"Look at me now… Will I ever learn?"_

 _._

She threw her head back and laughed. The sound rich, enormous.

.

 _"I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control…"_

 _._

She tossed her hand and placed it dramatically in front of her head. Suddenly, she straightened up and screamed.

.

 **"There's a fire within my soul…!"**

 **.**

The piano build beautifully up and turned into staccato.

.

 _"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!"_

 _._

She jumped and stomped twice with her feet, her face making a grimace of concentration. Throwing her head from side to side, she made gestures with her hand.

 _._

 _"One more look and I forget everything!"_

 _._

She smiled.

.

 _"Whoo u Whoo u!"_

 _"Mamma mia, here I go again"_

 _"My my, how can I resist ya?"_

 _"Mamma mia, does it show again"_

 _"My my, just how much I've missed ya?"_

 _._

She jumped from the stage and onto a stool.

.

 _"Yes, I've been brokenhearted"_

 _"Blue since the day we parted"_

 _._

She stomped twice, twirled around and hug her middle.

.

 _"Why, why did I ever let you go?"_

 _._

Jumping onto the floor she skipped around the tables, her right hand outstretched.

.

 _"Mamma mia, now I really know"_

 _My my, I should not have let you go"_

 _._

The twirling music continued its course, she on the other hand came too close to their stool, Akashi decided. He was not ready to face her quite yet. His hands were cold when she jumped onto their table and put her right leg onto her left one and continued.

.

 _"I've been angry and sad about things that you do"_

 _._

From this close up he could see she had sea-foam, green eyes.

.

 _"I can't count all the times that I've told you "we're through"_

 _._

A smell hit his face. Sunshine and sea. She smelled like a fresh wave, ready to hit him on a hot, summer day.

.

 _"And when you go, when you slam the door"_

 _"I think you know that you won't be away too long"_

 _"You know that I'm not that strong"_

 _._

She jumped down and skipped a little more, turning around the mimicking crowd, relishing in the atmosphere. She laughed and faced the ceiling, her eyes closed. After a moment she stood ramrod-straight and waved her right arm in front of her face, her left leg clicking on the floor.

.

 _"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring"_

 _"One more look and I forget everything"_

 _._

She went back onto the stage and stood partly to the crowd, her hand that wasn't handling the microphone, dancing, in the air.

.

 _"Whoo u Whoo u!"_

 _"Mamma mia, here I go again"_

 _"My my, how can I resist ya?"_

 _"Mamma mia, does it show again"_

 _"My my, just how much I've missed ya?"_

 _._

Akashi couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Not that he tried. Right now, he was mesmerized by her. It appeared as if she put her whole being into this song. An old song, he noted. Her English was flawless and it didn't even bother the Japanese crowd that she was singing in a different language. The energy was contagious, everyone moving, shouting, cheering. He had to put his mind to not letting his foot move to the beat.

Just like that, it was clear.

She officially had his attention.

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
